Time to Play a Game
by My-Fallen-Angel-333
Summary: MAX" My heart sped up "TIME TO PLAY A GAME" I couldn't hear a thing "HERE'S YOUR FIRST CLUE.." My body went numb and every thing went black. I stopped in my tracks, there was a man. He handed me a envelope and gave me a sly grin. FAX
1. The Dog with Blatter Problems

**I dont own Anything!!**

**

* * *

**

**Max Pov**

_HONK!!_

I quickly grabbed the hand of six, now seven, year old, blond haired girl and pulled her onto the sidewalk as a yellow taxi zoomed pass almost running over her, killing her, forcing me into depression, and forever ruining my life!

_I think you need to relax a little Maximum_.

I rolled my eyes at the voice ringing through my head. Relaxation was only a dream for me, a very far away dream. In case you guys didn't know, when you are a 14 year old girl who has to take care 5 other kids, constantly on the run, and are destined to save the world relaxing was kind of out of the question. Just a little tip for you guys.

Another helpful tip for the complete guide to Max's life , if you haven't met my voice, don't! I got him off Ebay, worst five bucks I've spent in my life.

"Angel you have to be a little more careful around here, Okay? There are a lot of people and cars, I don't want you to get hurt," I said, kneeling down so I was eye level with her.

"So I don't get run over, killed, forcing you into depression, and ruining your life, right Max? Just like your thoughts," she asked me, her blue eyes full of innocence.

I gave her a small smile as I tried to block out the snickering and chuckles coming from Fang and Iggy.

_Note to self: Remind Angel about others privacy _

I turned back to the little girl.

"Yeah Angel, just like my thoughts," I told her. Her smile brightened and she skipped over to Total who was talking to a fire hydrant.

"Hey Max! I'm hungry!! Hey look a hot dog stand! Can we get those Max?"

"Ya, sure Nudge knock yourself out," I told the 12 year old handing her some cash. She, Angel, and Gazzy ran off to the man in the weird hot dog hat selling weenies with Iggy trailing behind them. Fang came over with his hands in his pockets.

"Kill, Depression, Life ruining?" He asked, not even trying to speak in complete sentences, eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face, "You feeling all right?"

"Fine! Why wouldn't I be? I mean between the saving the world, the voice in my head, 5 other bird children to look after, the crazy man with spyco mutants after us, and the dog with the blatter problem why wouldn't i be fine!" I was pretty sure by this point he was about ready to throw me into a loony bin.

Fang walked over to me and put a hand to my forehead, his eyebrows drew together in thought.

"So Doctor, anything life threatening?" I asked crossing my arms and looking into his black pupils.

"I think your sick," he concluded pulling his hand away from my head.

"Come up with that one all on your own Sherlock?"

"Hey, don't get snappy with the Doctor!" Fang muttered.

"What do you prescribe?" I asked rolling my eyes. Fang thought for a few moments then looked at me.

"Hot dogs," he decided and turned towards the flock who were leaning against a building with enough hot dogs to feed a military. I let out a small laugh and in step with him as we walked over to the four bird kids and dog.

When we reached them Angel handed us each a hot deg. I thanked her. My mouth was watering with delight even before the dog was in my mouth. I took a huge bite and sighed with happiness. I was in heaven and it's all because of this hot dog right here!

I took a look around. Across the busy street there was a huge LED board, those signs that have the letters and words that kinda float across the screen. Well one of those were hanging above a big and busy store.

The screen went black and three familiar letters scrolled into the center and stopped.

_MAX_

Why are giant LED signs always a problem for us?!

The words disappeared. I looked around to see if anyone saw it, but even the flock, including Fang, didn't seem to notice.

I went back to focusing on the screen. A few more words came and stopped.

_READY TO PLAY A GAME?_

The words disappeared just as before. My heart started to beat much faster. All the commotion around me all of a sudden seemed to be muted. I couldn't hear anything. I was about to get Fang but, more words scrolled onto the screen.

_HERE'S YOUR FIRST CLUE......_

By now my whole body was numb and my vision dizzy. My head was all jumbled up and i couldn't really think straight. My hands started to shake and I could feel the tears threatening to fall.

I brushed fang's shoulder with my fingers. He turned and took one glance at my face and was instantly his eyes were full of worry. The only place that actually showed some type of emotion. I numbly pointed at the screen. I hoped he saw the words before it once again disappeared and were replaced with a picture.

It was a clock inside a square.

Then it all went black, and i mean everything!

* * *

**Review!!! It makes me happy!**


	2. Giant JackintheBox

**Big thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
**

**Here is chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Maximum ride!!  
**

* * *

I opened my eyes only to quickly shut them again. The light was to much. I waited about five minutes before opening my eyes, adjusting to the brightness and slowly sat up.

I was in a hotel room.

After listening for a few minutes I guesses the flock was either swimming, eating, or asleep because it was dead silent. I automatically ruled out the sleeping one because the clock of the stand next to the bed i was lying on said it was 2:00 pm and my flock doesn't sleep at two in the afternoon.

I slowly crawled out of bed and walked into the bathroom and studied myself in the mirror.

I was in the same clothes I was when I blacked out. My ripped up jeans, a green t-shirt with a stereo on it and 'lets get loud' written on it, and my orange socks. I'm not quiet sure how long i had been unconscious. My hair was in a pony, a few runaway strands framed my face. There were dark bags under my brown eyes. I turned my head to the left and I saw a cut near my temple with dried blood down my face. I must have hit my head when I fell.

I sighed and reached for one of the hand towels. I turned on the facet and let the water run until it was warm. I wet the towel and whipped the blood away. I walked out of the bathroom and stopped dead in my tracks.

standing in front of me in the middle of the room was a man. He had a buzz cut and was wearing a tux. He had dress shoes on and one of those wireless ear pieces. Hes arms were in front of him as he held onto an envelope.

"Who the Hell are you and what are you dong in here?" I yelled taking a step back.

He got a confused look on his face that soon changed into a sad smile. He leaned forward and set the envelope down in the bed.

"Fang do you think we can go get Ice cream?" a far away voice said that sounded like Angel. Wait. That probably was Angel!

I looked towards the door then back at the man, only when i looked back, he was gone. I stood frozen in place.

"Max! You're awake, are you feeling better?! Max?" I stared at the spot where he had been. The younger kids surrounded me. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked into Fangs eyes and manged to say something reasonable.

"A man," I croaked," a man was in here, he disappeared, left that letter."

I pointed to the bed where the envelope lay. Fang walked over to it, picked it up and looked over at me. I nodded. He walked over to the window, closet, under the bed, the bathroom, and anywhere else he could have hidden.

"Nobody is here," He said walking back over to us.

"I swear he was here," I said.

"We believe you Max," Angel said hugging me. I took a look at my flock. They were all in their swimsuits except for Fang who was in his usual black. Nudge and Gazzy were looking at me with worried faces. Iggy's head was tilted to the side, listening.

"Lets go get changed, meet back here in five!"

* * *

Five minutes later we were sitting in a circle on my bed. I grabbed the letter and opened it up. I cleared my voice and read aloud.

"Time to play a game Max, here is your first clue," I passed the note around so everyone, aside from Iggy who had Gazzy tell him what is was, could get a good look at the clock in the square.

"Just like on the sign," Fang said handing me the letter back. I nodded.

"What do you think it means" I asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe it means there's a....a bomb!" Gazzy said using his hands to show a bomb exploding. His smile was huge.

"Yeah! I like it!" Iggy said. What is it with those two and bombs?

"That's not it!" Nudge said. Angel nodded her head in agreement.

"Or-"

"Or it could mean Time Square!" Fang said interupting any other ideas. All was silent.

"I guess we are going to Time Square,"

* * *

**Review!!!**


End file.
